A whisper to a Scream
by Autemn Moon
Summary: your traditional boy meet girl, boy turns out to be a vampire, girl not sure if she cares. This will be a Marko story most likely very dark at times. I'm really bad a summaries. :)
1. Chapter 1

Hey Lovelies, this is what will be my second lost boys story , one that takes place in the same time and world as my last one mid 90s Santa Carla. I haven't finished my other story yet kind of hit a block in what I want to happen, but this one this one came in a dream the other night and kind of flowed from my fingertips today. I really hope you enjoy it and I already know where I want this one to go so I plan on updating pretty regularly , I just want to for warn this story will have violent possible triggering times so if that bothers you , I am truly sorry. But you are warned. I know I have to say it so I will say it now I own none of the lost boys just my oc, it really is a shame though. Any ideas of what you want to see or what you liked or didn't like drop me a review they are always welcome. I wish you all the best on this happy leap day! Xo- Vana Lou

Twenty one year old Cassandra Adam's woke up that cool autumn afternoon with a plan in mind for the rest of her day. Ever since she had moved to Santa Carla several months before she had lived a pretty simple life, alone in her apartment with only a fish to keep her company she would wake at no particular time, and then just dabble for the rest of the day. Sometimes she would venture down to the beach and stare at the water for hours, other times she would walk along the boardwalk and watch the many characters that passed through, what was known by many as the murder capital of the world. But that didn't really bother her, she was alone in the world and that was the way she liked it, when she had left her old world behind , getting in to her car one day and driving until she couldn't go any further, eventually reaching the sands of Santa Carla, she decided to stay. After all Santa Carla felt out worldly and she liked that.

Cassie had grown up in the lush country side of Connecticut about forty five minutes outside of New York City where her father Charles had worked as an insurance broker and earned his millions. Her mother Amelia was the light of the country club, and president of the daughters of the American Revolution, having come from what was considered old money, married Charles young right after they had both graduated from Princeton, and he was already on his way to power at his uncle's insurance business. They had one child a girl they named Cassandra at the proper age of twenty five and all was right in their world.

Cassie had grown up a privileged life horseback riding and violin lessons and getting sent to the best boarding school that money could buy. To say that Cassie was close to her parents would be a lie but she was quite fond of them when she did see them on holidays and summer vacations. Cassie had it all, a good upbringing, and a debutant by the age of seventeen and parents who would insure a proper match with another good family to guarantee this life style for generations to come. That was until the accident.

In January of that same year Cassie moved to Santa Carla, her parents both died in a car accident leaving a lavish New Year's Eve party in the city. Cassie would have perished too had she not fallen ill with the stomach bug and decided to stay home that night. Weeks later after her parents had been laid to rest side by side for all of eternity in the old Catholic cemetery down the way, Cassie sat in what was her parents' house and decided that this was not the life she wanted to lead. She had never really been one for the parties and the country clubs, she would have stayed of course had her parents lived, her never being one to want to disappoint her father but with nobody left to please Cassie decided to run as far as she could go and never look back to the life she was leaving behind. That cold winter afternoon Cassie pack up what few belongings that we important to her, her mother's diamond broach and her father's fountain pen and some of her clothing, and left that house behind with a simple note to the grounds keeper of her safety. Cassie had money of course having been left with everything her parents had made in their lifetime and some trust fund money of her mother's from her great grandparents so Cassie wasn't worried, she just wanted a change and, a change she got when she pulled into what would be her parking spot for her modest one bedroom apartment on the shores of California.

Cassie rolled over and looked at the clock, just after four pm, Cassie had stayed up all night the night before reading The Green Mile which had quickly become her favorite book and year or so earlier when it had first been published. Cassie liked how the main character Paul was neither black nor white but entirely grey. He was neither wholly good or down right bad he was conflicted he was human and Cassie had loved the enderingness in which Stephan King had wrote him.

Any who, she rolled over and sat up with a big stretch and ran her fingers through her long chestnut brown hair. Cassie had decided that she was going to hit the town that night and venture to one of the bars she had heard about on her walks along the boardwalk. Cassie didn't really talk to many people much preferring the quiet and peace of her own mind, but she had been feeling kind of lonely as of late and thought that maybe some social interaction would do her some good. She figured she would head out around seven which would give her plenty of time to get ready and have something to eat. Hating grocery stores Cassie would go only once a month and gather everything she could possibly want in that months' time. This night gorging herself on a large cold roast beef sandwich and a simple fruit salad, before hopping into a steaming shower. After her shower Cassie partially dressed in a simple black bra with matching lace panties and eyed herself in the full length mirror that decorated the outside of her closet. Cassie was timelessly lovely, thick chestnut brown hair and fell in waves to her mid back, and big brown eyes that lit up when she was excited, Cassie wasn't overly thin a healthy size twelve with curves that could fill out any dress quite nicely. She ran her hands over her tan stomach rubbing in some lotion before she dressed into a short white and black dress that clung to her curves nicely

"Go get um tiger" she chuckled to herself as she finished up her subtle makeup and slipped on a low pair of grey heels.

Mick's bar held a lively crowd of young people dancing the night away when Cassie entered, with Ace of Base and Aqua alternating in the background but Cassie wasn't really there to dance while she could waltz with the best of them rhythm wasn't really her thing and any kind of dancing without set steps made Cassie look like a giraffe who was just born trying to learn how to walk. To say the least it wasn't pretty. Cassie ordered her favorite drink at the bar a cranberry with vodka and sat down at an empty table to people watch one of her favorite activates. Little did she know she had caught the eye of someone else.

Marko and Paul had gone out that night to catch a bite to eat and wound up at the easiest hunting grounds known to man, a dance club. Both of them being very easy on the eye, would always wind up with two or more chicks following them out where the other guys David and Dwayne would meet up them and once they were out a bit where it was quiet the would have their feast.

"Yea man like I was say…" Marko stopped caught off guard as she walked by him a smell of honey and oranges lingering in the air and starred.

"As you were saying what?" Paul laughed looking at his friends dumbfounded expression, he snapped his fingers twice in Markos face "earth to Marko," snap , snap, "can you hear me monkey man."

Marko shook his head, "what?"

"You were saying something," Paul said with a smirk.

"I, was?" Marko said his eyes still locked on the now backside of the girl sitting alone at a table slowly sipping her drink.

"Dude, what the hell's your problem" Paul laughed out, "you look like your eyeing your next meal. Though if she had any smarts she wouldn't go anywhere with you looking at her all creepy like." And with that Paul began to crack up.

"She would too, dick weed" Marko said giving Paul a playful shove, "ladies can't resist me."

"Oh yea," Paul challenged.

"Yea" Marko said confidently.

"Then go prove it," Paul jeered sassily at his friend.

"Maybe I will." Marko retorted and began to walk in the girl's direction, stopping short as another man sat down at her table.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok lovelies. Here is chapter two. And chapter three is already brewing in my mind shouldn't be too long before I have that one out. Remember how I said this story might become triggering. Well that chapter is now. I'm a survivor myself and I hope that wherever it is you might be going through you work through it and learn to live with what is your new normal. Well on a happier note all the boys make an appearance in this chapter. Happy reading, xo Vana Lou

Cassie was sipping on the remnants of her drink when a muscular blond hair blue eyed surfer plopped himself down at her table.

Raising one eyebrow with a subtle smirk on her lips, "can I help you?"

"Well, babe I was just walking by and couldn't help but notice that your glass was running low, and being the nice guy I am thought hey I should buy her another drink."

"Nice guy huh," Cassie smiled.

"Well if I do say so myself," He smirked and extended his hand "names Adam."

Placing her palm into his "Cassie"

He bent down and touched his lips to the top of her hand, "my lady, so what are you drinking"

She chuckled and shook her head rolling her eye slightly in a playful manor, "a cranberry with vodka, but if you don't mind I'd rather switch to just cranberry, too much vodka and it will go straight to my head." "Well we can't have that can we," He smiled and tapped a walk around server on the shoulder, "I'll have a bud and the lady some cranberry straight juice." The server nodded and left to get the drinks. "Do you mind if I join ya?" Adam asked with a cheeky smiled on his lips.

Cassie met that smiled with one of her own, "Not at all but mind you, I am terribly boring."

"I'll be the judge of that," Adam recanted. "So tell me about yourself."

"oh it's just a story old a time, small town girl from the east coast decides she'd rather be a California girl, so I left home and never looked back, how about you." Cassie quickly sputtered off her rehearsed story, she never like to tell about her parents, how they died or about her past. Typically once people knew she was a former debutant all they saw was money and Cassie then never knew if they really saw her or just dollar signs.

"I'm a surfer." He said.

"Really, that's pretty cool," Cassie said leaning in to the table and resting her chin on the palm of her hand.

"Yea, I'm actually getting ready to join this surfer group, but I have to earn my place into the group by proving I have got what it takes but I'm working on it."

"Must be a pretty tough group if you have to earn a spot in it" Cassie said.

"Yea, well I only have one or two more tasks before I'm in."

"Well that's really exciting." Cassie said with a smile and their conversation grew drifting over important topics such as favorite movie and foods.

"Can you believe her?" Marko said with a roll of his eyes, "She's eating everything he says right up."

"What?" Paul side pulling his attention away from the blond kissing at his neck.

"Her," Marko spat gesturing toward the mystery girl and boy.

"Dude, why do you care?!" Paul huffed out, "It's not like you even talked to her anyways, there a plenty of other chicks to go around. Right Babe." Paul said returning his attention back to the petite blonde.

"You know it baby," She squeaked out with a giggle.

Marko rolled his eyes and returned his attention back to the girl burning a hole through the head of her companion.

"It's been really nice talking with you," Cassie began, "But it's getting pretty late and I should be heading home now."

"Yea it is kind of late." Adam replied, "How about I walk you home."

"Oh, you really don't have to do that." Cassie said. "I don't live very far, I'll be ok."

"No, no I insist." Adam pushed, "Anyways the streets are dangerous here at night we wouldn't want anything happening to you."

Cassie stirred around slightly uncomfortably, "Look I really appreciate your gesture. But I don't want to mislead you, nothing is going to happen tonight. I'm not going to invite you up to my place or anything. I'm just not that kind of girl."

"Oh I'm not expecting to be invited anywhere. To your place or anything else." He said with a cocky smile.

"Well ok then," she smiled sweetly, "And thanks. For being a gentleman about this."

"You got it babe." He said with a roll of his eye as she turned her back.

"Hey, look they're leaving." Marko said gently shoving Paul's shoulder.

"Man. What!" Paul replied once again being pulled away from the blond.

"That chick and surfer dude." Marko said pointing.

"Yeah, and?" Paul replied.

"Let's follow them." Marko said with a determined look in his eyes.

"What. Why" Paul whined.

"Come on." Marko said with slight urgency "We don't want to lose them."

With a deep sigh Paul pulled away from the girl, "later babe," he yelled as he hurried to catch up with his friend. "David's not going to like this," Paul sighed "I had her she and her friends were gonna come with us. And now you for whatever reason got caught up with some nameless chick and cost us our dinner."

"Dude, shut up." Marko spouted off, "We're just gonna follow them and when they separate we'll kill the guy."

"Fine. Whatever." Paul huffed. And the boys slunk back a bit keeping their eyes one the couple and moving silently through the streets.

The further they walked the more Adams demeanor seem to change Cassie thought to herself, "Um, is everything ok?" she asked softly.

"No." He replied coarsely, "But it will be." Adam grabbed Cassie's elbow and steered her toward an alley.

"What!" She gasped, "What are you doing"

"Whatever I want to bitch." He spat through clenched teeth as he pulled a switchblade from his pocket and flicked it open. "Now we don't want to have to ruin your pretty face now do we?" He sneered.

"No." She breathed out with a slight shake of her head.

"Then keep moving" He said as he pushed her slightly steering her down the alley way.

"Dude what the fuck," Paul started.

"Man I don't know but I think we found dinner." Marko said with a crazed look in his eyes, "go get the others, I'll hang back and keep an eye on them."

"Now wait a minute," Paul began.

"No now!" Marko whispered with deadly precision, "I won't attack til you get back I just don't want to lose them."

"Jeeze, Alright," Paul said and with a quick look around to make sure they were alone he flew off to wherever Dwayne and David were camped out.

"Please don't do this," Cassie chocked out.

"Shut up Bitch." Adam growled out, "Say one more thing and I'll make sure you regret it."

Cassie trembled as he continued to pull her down the long alley until they reached what seemed to be the end a solid wall with three similarly dressed men leaning against it.

"Lookie here boys, it seems the newbie succeeded in bringing us a pretty little plaything." One tautly spoke out as he walked toward Cassie.

"I told you I would bring you one, Calvin" Adam said puffing his chest out, "She came willingly too the little slut."

Cassie shivered 'you're so stupid' she thought to herself. "What do you want from me?" She squeaked out.

"Aww Baby, I think you know exactly what I want" The one who appeared to be Calvin purred out. He grabbed her from Adams clutch and shoved her up against a wall and licking up her cheek, "to taste your sweetness girly." And he roughly spun her around shoving her face against the brick wall.

"No please" Cassie sobbed out as hot sticky tears began to swell in her eye and fall slowly down he cheeks.

"Aww yeah baby. I love it when you beg"

"Please," Cassie cried out "I've never," She swallowed. "I'm …I'm still a"

"A cherry" Calvin laughed out. "Woo Eee boys we got ourselves a pretty little virgin. You did well boy." He said to Adam. "Well sweet heart hate to break it to you but once we're done with you, your cherries not only gonna be popped it's gonna be torn."

"Oh god, no!" Cassie sobbed.

"God can't save you now" Calvin spat roughly, "Now shut up or daddy here's gonna hafta gag you."

'What the hell is taking so long' Marko thought as he watched from the roof top above as the guy not only led her down the alley but into a set trap with some buddies of his. As he saw the biggest t one of them all shove the girl up against a wall, lick her and roughly spin her around. "What the fuck" he breathed out. And quickly began to turn his eyes yellowing and his teeth extending a wicked smiled breaking out on his face. He was just about to leap onto the top of the one holding the girl against the wall when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Gonna start the party without us Marko. Tut tut tut." David chuckled instantly turning as well.

"Figured I might as well get the food started." Marko retorted, "Well you're here now. Shall we." Marko said gesturing downward.

"All right boys, lets party."

"Ladies first," Paul teased gesturing toward Marko. And with a roll of his eyes he leaped forward, quickly followed by the others.

Cassie pinched her eyes tight as tears streamed down her face and clenched her teeth as she felt the man roughly pull up her dress. And then it was gone. The pressure of him pressed up against her. The hands ripping at her clothes. And the noise of the friends hooting and hollering in the background. To be honest there was no noise at all, it was silent deadly silent. She stood pressed up against the wall for another moment or so and the cautiously turned around. And when she had, she almost wished she hadn't because what she saw burned an image into her mind she knew she wouldn't soon forget. In front of her appeared four men floating off the ground, three of which were hold the bloody bodies of Calvin and the two other nameless men. Adam however was in a chokehold of another a curious man with long curly hair and a pattered jacket , the mystery man slowly landed in front of her and spun Adam around so he faced Cassie.

And she heard him growl into Adam's ear, "look at her. I want her to see what a scared little bitch you truly are." Adam's eyes grew wide with terror as the curly top licked his teeth.

"Ok times up" He chuckles and ripped into Adam's throat. Blood sprayed everywhere all over the blond and all over Cassie and continued to pump out as Adam's heart tried to compensate the massive blood loss.

The blond paused for only a moment, and look Cassie straight in the eyes, "Run." He yelled.

She didn't need be told twice. Cassie took off running just a fast as she possibly could in her heels and didn't stop or turn around until she was slamming her apartment door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok lovelies here it is chapter three. Thanks for all the reviews I loved reading them and in a response to crimsionsky123 thank you, I am doing so much better it's been close to ten years since my assault and while some days are rough most are pretty darn great. Now back to the boys, this chapter doesn't have a lot of them in it but I think it will help set the mood for some later chapters. I hope you guys enjoy. Xo Vana Lou**

With the door firmly locked behind her Cassie slid down until she was leaning against the door legs stretched out in front of her, her eyes wide as saucers. Minutes passed, or was it hours maybe days, Cassie didn't know not that she would have cared. Time no longer had meaning to her, all that existed was that moment stuck in time, her mind still pressed firmly against a wall while her attacker held her there.

Eventually Cassie stood up, walked slowly into her bathroom and took in her image in the mirror, a blueish purple bruise was softly highlighting her left cheek and another her right elbow not that she noticed. Bits of dried blood littered her face and hair, much more stained her dress completely, to say she looked like she had been through hell would be an understatement. Cassie slowly stripped off her dress and under clothes and turned the water on her shower to full heat, Cassie had every intention of boiling the past nights events off her skin. As she slowly stepped into the steaming shower her skin turning a warm red from the heat, she scrubbed the blood off washing each part of her body at least three times, until finally she felt clean. Sinking down into the water, Cassie finally allowed herself to cry but she couldn't. Cassie felt dead inside and no amount of tears would fix that. She sat under the running water long past the time it turned from scalding to frigid, but Cassie didn't care she didn't feel anything, her mind was separated from her body and right now it was a far from Santa Carla as it could be.

In the following days Cassie's body was in survival mode, she ate when she was hungry and slept when she was tired. However sleep came at a price. Every restless dream turned into a nightmare where she was back in that alley, alone. Yellow eyes haunted her, sometimes they felt welcoming like they were there to protect her, other times it felt as though they belonged to a dangerous animal and she was the prey. Cassie lost track of time, days turned into nights which turned back to days, but it didn't matter her schedule existed only of what her body craved at any given time.

It was at least a week, but maybe more before Cassie stumbled on the dress again. It had laid in a crumpled heap shoved into a corner of her bathroom since that night. When she first picked it up it felt as if her heart had stopped as she noticed all the dried blood that had gone from a bright red to a dirty rust color. At that moment she knew she couldn't heal with it here, it needed to be gone, it needed to be destroyed. Cassie ran through her apartment a wild gleam in her eyes as she hunted for matches, when she finally found them she unlocked her door for the first time since she had closed it that night and marched down the hallway and down the stairs to the outside parking area of her home. She dragged an old metal trash can to the middle of the asphalt drive flung the dress in and with a determined smile on her face she lit a match. The dress quickly caught fire, smoking a little at first until the entirety of her outfit from that night from dress to shoes was engulfed in flames. As she stood in the warmth of the fire Cassie felt the first wave of peace finally hit her and she felt almost human again. She stood there in her dirty pajamas until the final embers were burning out, her arms pulled tightly across her chest. Little did she know however she was not alone, Cassie had been watched since she took her first steps outside.

Edna Willams was an older woman who lived two doors down the hall, and had talked to Cassie a handful of time since she had moved in. She a kind grandmotherly type who always had a kind word and a cup of tea for anyone who would listen. She had notices Cassie's mail piling up for the past few days and was just about to knock and see if she was ok, when she noticed the young girl leaving her house a white garment in hand. Being the nosy type she had watched through her living room window as Cassie had set the trash can on fire, and had noticed the silent tears dripping down the child's face. So when Cassie had started back inside, Edna was waiting in the hallway for her.

"Honey is everything alright." Edna asked with a concerned look on her face.

Yes, Ma'am. I'm alright." Cassie said planting a fake smile on her face. Cassie like this woman enough but she wanted nothing more at this moment then to crawl back into her bed and forget about life.

"Now honey, I may not know much, but I can certainty tell when I'm being lied too, an that look upon you face tells me your broken. And while I may not be your momma, you can tell me anything and I promise I'll try my best to help you." Edna said with a slight push in her tone and knowing eyes locked deep into Cassie's.

"I guess your right then." Cassie said with a slight rise in her voice, "it's not alright and I don't know if anything will make it right ever again." With the last few words Cassie's voice began to quiver and soft sobs escaped from her lips.

Edna took a quick three steps and pulled Cassie into an embrace. "There, there, Shhh shhhh," She whispered, "I got you. Your safe, I'm here"

Minutes passed until Cassie pulled away slightly, "I'm so sorry. I don't even know you and now you're all wet from my tears. I don't deserve your kindness." Cassie said her voice low, her head hanging in shame.

"You hush up now girl." Edna said grabbing Cassie hand into her own. "You look like you need somebody and there is nothing to be ashamed about needing someone."

Cassie looked up into the gentle woman's eyes and a soft sad smile broke out on her lips. "Thank you." It came out as almost a whisper and Edna wouldn't have caught it had she not been looking at Cassie at that moment.

"I know just what you need," She said pulling Cassie to her own door.

She sat Cassie down in her living room and told her to wait here a few minutes. While Cassie waited her eyes took in Edna's living space, the furniture was pastel green in color with lavender and light yellow flowered pillows strewn about. All around her were fairy figurines and on the walls they were littered with pictures many of them I black and white, stories of Edna's childhood in days long past. Edna arrived a minute later a tray in hand and sitting it down on the table between them poured Cassie a cup of heavenly smelling tea.

"It's chamomile and honey. It will do your soul wonders." Edna said continently and when Cassie took her first sip and felt the warmth grow through her she knew the old woman was right.

They made small talk at first, Cassie commenting on the fairies and photographs and Edna responding happily. Edna offering Cassie some lemon cream cookies to go with her tea. Until Edna started, "I know something is on your mind love. You can tell me anything, I promise I won't judge you."

Cassie looked up at the woman and in her kind eyes she knew she was telling her the truth, so for the first time since she had arrived in Santa Carla Cassie told her story. She told of her parents and their untimely deaths and how she had arrived in California. She told of her people watching and love of literature. And finally she told of Adam and the night she lost herself. Hot tears streaming down her face at this point and when Edna offered her a silk handkerchief she didn't refuse. Cassie told her story up until the point of her face pressed against the brick wall when she stopped her eyes in a far off place.

"Here's where I get confused," she began, "Because something happened I can't quite explain. One moment I was smashed against the wall about to be raped or worse and then they were gone."

"What do you mean gone?" Edna questioned.

"Like he was there, holding me tightly and then nothing, no hands, no body, no noise." Cassie said confusing littering her voice. "I….. I turned around and they were all dead, except for Adam and this man, no maybe he wasn't a man but this being with yellow eyes held him in front of me. And he. "She paused shaking her head slightly, "he made him look at me before he killed him. Then he told me to run and I did never questioning who he was or why he was there."

"What do you mean he wasn't a man?" Edna asked a dark look in her eyes.

"Well he was shaped like a man, at least I think he was but I'm not sure. Part of me thinks I created him in my head to deal with the trauma of the situation, but sometimes late at night I think otherwise that maybe this angel o was there to save me. Maybe he was real, maybe I was saved." Cassie said looking to Edna wanting to see if the older woman believed her or not.

"Do you remember anything else about him?" Edna pressed, "other than the eyes I mean."

"Kind of I guess," Cassie said closing her eyes, "he had curls. And a jacket maybe, it had a lot of patches on it I think multiple colors," she paused a moment, "he wasn't alone though, there were four of them." Cassie's eyes shot open as she heard the smashing of china.

Edna's eyes were wide with terror her hands both covering her mouth. "It can't be," She whispered.

"What? What can't be?" Cassie asked to no response.

Edna stood up and walked to the adjoining wall and pulled a picture off the shelf, hugging it to her chest she began, "I was born in 1934, the youngest of seven children there was; Amos, Richard, Rebecca, Stanley, Sara, and Johnny all before me but my favorite was my older sister Rebecca. She was the light of everyone's eye especially my daddy's he even had a special name he called her, his little Star. She was ten years my senior and we were as close as two sisters could get. I would follow her everywhere and she wouldn't mind, not one bit. We grew up here in Santa Carla and would frequent the beach and boardwalk regularly. She would never go without me that was until she met him." Edna's voice took a bitter turn at this point but she continued on, "It was 1947 and bad boys were all the rage with my big sister, I remember lying next to her in bed and her excitedly telling me of David and his friends the lost boys she would call them. This went on for weeks until one night something in her changed, she came home with tears streaming down her face, eyes wide like she had just seen a ghost and when my father asked her what was wrong she just sadly shook her head I can't tell you daddy she said with deep shame in her voice. 'it's that boy isn't it he yelled, well no more I forbid you to see him anymore' she had looked at him and a deep sadness had seemed to wash over her when she kissed him softly on his cheek and said, 'I love you' before slowly walking up the stairs and into her room. She was gone the next morning." Edna stopped.

"I'm so sorry about you sister," Cassie said. "But I'm not sure how this has anything to do with my yellow eyed man."

"It has more to do with him than you could ever imagine child," Edna said a darkness in her voice. "About ten years ago I was walking down the boardwalk when I saw her. My Rebecca, but she hadn't changed."

"What do you mean? She hadn't changed?" Cassie interrupted

"She hadn't aged. In forty years she was still just as young and beautiful as I remember.

I yelled out to her first calling Rebecca and then my daddy's special name for her Star and our eyes locked for only a moment and I knew she knew it was me. But then just as quick as I saw her she was gone again, and she was with four men one wearing that same patched jacket you described." Edna stopped taking a deep breath, "So darling, I'm not sure what saved you that night but I can promise you it was no angel. Whatever he is they took my sister away and if you're not careful the same may just happen to you"


End file.
